Some vehicles, such as pick-up trucks for example, include a cargo box, sometimes referred to as a truck bed. The cargo box includes a bottom wall, a first side wall, a second side wall, and a forward end wall. A tailgate assembly is rotatably attached to the cargo box, and is rotatable between an open position, and a closed position. When positioned in the closed position, the tailgate assembly defines a rearward end wall of the cargo box. When positioned in the open position, the tailgate assembly provides access to the storage area of the cargo box.
A latch mechanism secures the tailgate assembly to the cargo box when in the closed position. In order to move the tailgate assembly from the closed position into the open position, the latch mechanism must be released, thereby allowing the tailgate assembly to lower or rotate downward into the open position. In order to move the tailgate assembly from the open position into the closed position, the tailgate assembly must be rotated upward, whereby the latch mechanism automatically latches and secures the tailgate assembly in the closed position relative to the cargo box.